


stupid nonsense

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	stupid nonsense

Dry Bowser was reading through the mail as he glanced up, to see Captain Toad farting constantly. He shrugged as he shook his head.

"Man, this loser just can't get a hold of himself..." Dry Bowser commented with a smirk as he flipped through the page.

"Agh... why can't I stop farting?" Captain Toad mumbled as he pooped his shorts.


End file.
